It's Just a Week
by Ayva Trance
Summary: (rating for later chapters) Jealousy. Fights. Jack. Stories. Rumours. Uncertainities. Plans. (summary inside) It makes you want to ask that question: What could happen in just a week?
1. Conversation with Norrington and making

Summary: (starts off an hour after the movie ended) The Governor feels ashamed of his daughter's decision about who she really wants to marry and is trying to figure out a way of making her see that Norrington is actually the right man for her. He gets his wish (or at least thinks he does) when an unexpected visitor comes to visit Will and then all hell breaks loose.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC but I do own the characters that I make up  
  
Chapter 1: A conversation with Norrington  
  
"I can't believe she's doing this. I still can't believe it," the governor was saying to himself repeatedly as he was walking to what he thought was his house. But instead he accidentally walked into a very depressed and lonely Commodore. "Commodore, sorry didn't see you there."  
  
"Yes, I see you are preoccupied, governor.. Good day," Commodore said glumly.  
  
"Commodore I feel terrible of what happened between you and Elizabeth. I would like you to know that her decision is nothing that I approve of," the governor said slightly looking Norrington straight in the eye. "We both know that IF I had my way then Elizabeth would be marrying you and not Turner."  
  
"As much as I appreciate, governor what you are saying but I fear that I love her too much to force her into marriage."  
  
"I know but I wish there was some way that we could make her realize who she should really marry," the governor admitted.  
  
"Governor, may I ask you a question?" Commodore asked. At this question the governor gave him a look that told him of course so he preceded," I haven't had the pleasure of getting to know the blacksmith all these years but what do you think of him?"  
  
The governor thought of this question and frowned slightly while trying to figure out how to respond. "I'm afraid that I do not know what I think of Turner any more. I used to think that he was a shy lad who thought more rationally when dealing with situations, a perfectionist at his work, and well mannered." He sighed. "But now I think that he's quite foolish, puts people in danger, reckless and most importantly- not the right kind of man for my daughter."  
  
"Do you still believe he's a perfectionist at his work?" Commodore inquired.  
  
"Yes, of course. Never met a lad like Turner who could make a better sword than he."  
  
Both of them walked a little farther together and was about to part when the governor suddenly remembered what Elizabeth told him when Will was there- Will is a pirate!  
  
"Commodore! It just occurred to me something that Elizabeth told me that might intrigue you," the governor insisted. At the sound of this Norrington turned in interest. "Elizabeth told me that Will is a pirate!"  
  
"A pirate! But that could mean that if they do get married then she could get hurt. Governor, what could we do to stop them from getting married?" Commodore asked with fear of what would happen to Elizabeth if they didn't do anything in mind.  
  
"I think that we might have to wait awhile to see how serious they are and then at the right moment, talk to her," the governor added.  
  
Norrington sighed at the sound of this. He felt slightly guilty in helping Elizabeth's father to break up her and Will but he had to if it meant keeping Elizabeth out of harms way.  
  
"So how long should we wait?"  
  
"A week should do it." The governor completed as they both went their own ways. Little did they know what would happen in just a week. 


	2. Confronting Elizabeth, visitors

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well except- you'll see.  
  
Chapter 2: Confronting Elizabeth, visitors  
  
(A week later)  
  
Elizabeth sighed as she woke up from a nice long sleep. She still couldn't believe that a week ago she had confessed her love to Will and still she has seen nor heard from her love since. She knew that no one was pleased with her decision to want to marry Will but she felt that she should follow her heart and that was with him. But she did wonder what he has been doing all this time and hasn't even come to see her. She tried to convince herself that he was just busy with work but she couldn't stop the feeling that he was avoiding her. But that was silly, she reassured herself, why would he be avoiding her.  
  
While Elizabeth was getting dressed, downstairs her father was having a meeting with Norrington and other associates of his. It seemed as if Captain Jack Sparrow had successfully managed to get away yet again from their nets. They had been trying for a week to get him but found that the mission was foolish and stopped the search. Since the search was a mess everyone involved turned bitter when the mention of the name Sparrow comes up in any conversation (this made Elizabeth laugh slightly). The meeting was already done by the time that Elizabeth came downstairs.  
  
"Good Morning Miss Swan," a gentleman called up to her as she was descending the stairs.  
  
"Good Morning, sir," she answered. She smiled as some of the gentlemen were already leaving. She paused for a second as she took notice of Norrington.  
  
"Ah, Elizabeth honey, your finally up," her father stated as she smiled in response. "What are you planning on doing today?"  
  
"I was actually planning on going to see Will today and see what's he's been doing," Elizabeth answered as the two exchanged looks.  
  
"You two haven't been in contact with each other in a while, so I've noticed," he started.  
  
"Your point being?" she stated, she was starting to get angry with him. What was his deal?  
  
"Well, maybe that's a sign saying that neither of you two are ready to get married."  
  
"Wait, a week ago you seemed as if you were fine with the proposition of me and Will getting married," Elizabeth insisted. "And now, you're saying that we're not right together."  
  
"I'm just looking out for your well being Elizabeth, is it wrong for me to think about that?"  
  
"No, of course not but what completely wrong is when you are trying to change my mind on who I love!" She snarled back at him.  
  
I have a feeling that this is going to either turn ugly or bring me into it, Norrington thought to himself as he watched the two get at each other's throat.  
  
"Will is just not the perfect man for you!" her father yelled back.  
  
"Why? What makes him so different from a man like- Norrington that makes it such a horrible match!" she screamed back. Norrington stared; did she really think I was such a bad match for her?  
  
"You said so yourself- Will is a pirate!" he barked back. She knew in some way that he would bring this up.  
  
"Well, whatever I'm going to go see Will now and that is final!"  
  
"Fine! Then we're going with you!" he yelled back. At the time he said we Norrington narrowed his eyes and suddenly wishes that he didn't say we because now Elizabeth was staring daggers at him.  
  
"Fine let's go!"  
  
(In the mean time, Will Turner is in his blacksmith store preparing an order.)  
  
For the last week, he didn't mean to avoid Elizabeth, but he couldn't help it. He learned so much about himself in such short time that he had to take it all in. And since he had to take it all in, then that meant no dealing with newer issues like him and Elizabeth. He still had to figure out what they should do or what he really wants now. Lately he's been having dreams of the sea and being on a ship sailing the open sea, after all he is a pirate. Will had been so confused and busy at this time that he did not hear a small knock on his door but when it knocked the second time he answered.  
  
"Come in," he said politely as he could as he slammed his hammer onto the metal. He looked sideways to see a woman of his age (or slightly younger) with long brown hair, slim figure and hazel eyes look at him nervously. He smiled quickly and worked a little more on his project then turned to the woman, which slightly startled her. "May I help you?"  
  
"Oh yes, uh I'm looking for a Will Turner," she replied shyly taking in his features. There was no doubt to her that this man is attractive and well built because of his job. She looked away for a second to look at something else.  
  
"And who may I suppose you are?" Will questioned looking straight at her.  
  
"My name is uh- Jesziveine Hunter, sir. Do you know Mr. Turner or should I come back another time-" she started.  
  
Will laughed in spite of himself and reached his hand out and stated," no you don't have to come back, I'm Will."  
  
(In the mean time Elizabeth, her father and Norrington were walking and came to his door when they heard Will laugh. Elizabeth opened the door slightly and saw a slim girl with long dark hair, she was gorgeous, what could he be doing with her? She wondered to herself. But before she could close the door again her father and Norrington already had a look and their mouths opened slightly at the sight of the girl. They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement to listen in on their conversation.)  
  
"Is there anything I could help you with?" Will ask as he pulled up two chairs so they can sit together.  
  
"Actually, there is one thing- umm I was look-ing for a place to stay," she stuttered. At the sound of this Elizabeth stared even more. She didn't know if she could bare having someone as beautiful as her living with him.  
  
"Uh, I'm afraid, lass that you've come to the wrong place maybe you could try a hotel or something I'm just a blacksmith," he answered gently.  
  
"Well I know that you're just a blacksmith but the person who sent me here told me that you could let me stay with you," she whispered.  
  
"Who sent you here?" he inquired.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," she answered. Out of all answers she he didn't expect that. Why would Jack send her to him? How did she even know him? And lastly when did she last talk to him?  
  
(At the sound of the captain's name both Norrington and the governor grunted when they heard it which won both of a dagger look from Elizabeth.)  
  
"Jack sent you?"  
  
"Well yes, see I told him where I was going. He told me that I should go see a blacksmith that works around this area and you would the only blacksmith so I assumed that he would be talking about you," she answered in hope that he would let her stay with him. "I really don't take up a lot of space. I didn't bring much and I brought my own money. I could pay you."  
  
Will suddenly gave in and sighed deeply. The next time I see Jack, he's got a lot of explaining to do. Will thought to himself. "How long are you staying?"  
  
"Only a week!" she squealed. She couldn't believe her luck!  
  
"Okay, I'll be done in an hour so if you could wait that'll be great." He began to go back to his work without waiting for a reply from her.  
  
She began to walk around his area when she suddenly noticed that the door was slightly opened and went to go close the door. When she got to the door she heard scampering noises, shrugged then closed it.  
  
(Outside)  
  
I can't believe he's letting her stay at his place. Does he not love me anymore? Elizabeth asked herself.  
  
A/N: So what did you think of it? Heheh! Review please!!!! Reviews tell me to continue! 


	3. Excuse me miss, what's your name again?

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I own nothing except Ms. Hunter. (grins)  
  
Chapter 3: Excuse me miss, what's your name again?  
  
(In Elizabeth's room)  
  
"I can't believe he would let her stay with him! I mean do I mean nothing to him!" Elizabeth cried as she dropped herself onto her bed and silently started to cry.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
"Maybe someone should go comfort her," Norrington suggested as he and Elizabeth's father sat down in the den.  
  
"I don't think that would be wise. She's quite angry and sad right now," her father answered as his eyes looked up to the ceiling. "Besides to go any forward with this plan right now would be foolish."  
  
Norrington sighed deeply and thought to himself that Elizabeth deserved better. He still couldn't believe what happened. Will was actually going to let another beautiful woman sleep under his roof while he already has someone whom loves him. It just wasn't right!  
  
"Maybe you should send a maid in to go see if she's alright," Norrington finally spoke after a few seconds of silence had already gone by. The governor nodded in response and went to go get the maid.  
  
(An hour later at the blacksmith's workshop, Jesziveine Hunter is trying to watch how Will works but he is not paying any attention to her. Actually as a matter of fact, he hadn't said a word to her since he told her to wait for him.)  
  
"I'm done," Will say disturbing the silence between him and her that had lasted for an hour. He turned and looked at her and noticed that she was looking at her with sincere interest. What was her name again? Will asked himself. Was it Jesveiene that wasn't it? Damn, I already forgotten. But then again you hadn't spoken a word to her for an hour. He looked at her again and asked," excuse me miss, what's your name again?"  
  
She slightly laughed to herself. "My name is Jesziveine." She then took noticed of the blank stare he gave her. "But people call me, Jess."  
  
Will nod in response. While he was putting away his materials the fact that he didn't know anything about this girl who was going to stay with him for a week finally hit him.  
  
"So tell me, how do you know Jack?" Will finally ask.  
  
Jess sighed and looked as if she was trying to figure out where to start. "Well I met Jack a few years ago when I learned from overhearing my mother talking to Jack about my father. He asked her if she ever told me that my father was a pirate and she said of course not. That was also the night that Jack came to tell my mother that my father was killed when an ambush gone completely wrong, so ever since then I'd been in touch with Jack," she paused as she noticed that Will was staring at her," so how do you know Jack?"  
  
Will laughed in spite of him. "It's a long story."  
  
"Well we have all week so maybe could tell me sometime, I mean- if you wish to," she said shyly. Jess tried to shift her attention again to something else in the room. She didn't mean to intrude with his life. After all she doesn't even know him but she had to admit that she was curious about him since he is a friend of Jack's.  
  
When finally Will was done putting his materials away he motion Jess to follow him out of the door before he closed it up completely. Jess closely followed Will as he walked slowly to his house. But as she was walking Jess took notice of the many turned heads that looked her way as she walked behind Will. This made her be uncomfortable until she finally walked up to a little cabin with her bag around her hand. So this was it, she thought to herself, this is where I'll be staying.  
  
The place looked small but welcoming. She watched as Will finally opened the door and let her in. The inside of his house was spacious. It made the fact that Will lives alone apparent since he only had little furniture and items. He showed her where she would be sleeping and where everything was.  
  
"So, that's it. Any thing else you need, let me know," he said lightly while smiling at her. As he saw her nod in response, he silently left the room so she could settle in.  
  
"I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting experience," Will told himself.  
  
(While in her "new" room, Jess is unpacking when she comes across a photo on Will's wall of a woman and a little boy)  
  
"I wonder who this is?" she asked herself as she looked closer at the picture. "Could he had had a wife and a son? No, I'm being silly he looks my age!" She rolled her eyes at the thought and went on to look at other parts of the room.  
  
The room was made of wood with a couple of windows. It had a sense of natural beauty to it. It made Jess feel like she was home again and it was an added bonus of having with a guy around her age. This bonus came as a surprise to her because in her past she had never had any luck with guys. They either weren't right for her or would treat her badly. Her last boyfriend had hurt her so badly that she still had bruises on her arms to where he used to grab her. Ever since then she had been shy towards guys, no matter how caring and sensitive that they seemed to be. So when Jack had told her that a guy named Will Turner would help her out when she came to Port Royal, she shuddered at the thought that he might harm her like the others.  
  
Maybe he's different, she thought silently. Well at least I hope he's different. 


	4. Questions, getting to know each others

Disclaimer: I just keep repeating myself, I own no one except Miss Hunter and well. you'll see (grins)  
  
Chapter 4: Run Ins  
  
(In Jess's room)  
  
"Okay what did I bring along with me again?" Jess asked herself. She put her small bag on her new bed and opened it slightly. She really didn't bring that much with her, just some money, clothes, and some personal items, which included a locket that was a present from her father.  
  
She started to set everything on her bed and sighed as she looked around in the room. What would I really need to bring out? She wondered, after all she was only staying for a week. Jess began to wonder what would happen in the week but she couldn't wait till the end because Jack told her he would come for her.  
  
Over the years she and Jack had gotten close. He was sort of a father figure to her even though he was completely unstable. Her mother always told her to be careful when she was around Jack but Jess always knew how to handle herself around him. He told her stories of her father while she told him stories about her plain and dull life. Well at least it used to be plain.  
  
The truth was Jess recently ran away from home after her mother remarried a merchant sailor who treated Jess and her mother as his servants. She couldn't bear to live like that anymore. She begged her mother to flee with her but her mother was enslaved to the man that she called her husband. Even though they got married two years ago, it still felt like yesterday. Her mother didn't know of the nights that she had to resist the touch of her stepfather when he came into her bedroom at night. She never knew how Jess was violated and bruised over and over again by the man that her mother called her husband.  
  
Jess turned and began to weep as the memories flooded back into her memories but she shook her head violently. No! It won't happen again! I won't let it! She scolded herself.  
  
But the truth was that she didn't know what would happen when staying with this man. He seemed nice but then again so did her stepfather. Jess glanced at the door and knew that she would soon have to talk to him.  
  
"Better now then later," she whispered to herself as she opened the door and stepped out.  
  
She looked around the hallways and made her way to what seemed like the kitchen. She paused at the opening where she spotted Will making dinner. Jess looked around and noticed a table and two chairs so decided to get out of his way and sit down. She watched him intently.  
  
Feeling as though he was being watched, Will turned around to meet her gaze and smiled. He then turned back around and finished cooking their dinner. He got out two wooden bowls and poured in the contents of the pan into the bowls equally. He set one for her and one for himself.  
  
"I was just about to go ask you if you were hungry," Will admit as he sat down.  
  
Jess smiled uneasily and began eating her soup. There was a moment of silence but she never stopped looking at Will.  
  
"So, Mr. Turner, do you live here all alone?" she asked innocently.  
  
Will nod in response. He knew what she was doing. He knew that she was trying to know who he really was, but he couldn't blame her. They never knew each other. They were just two strangers living in the same house for a while.  
  
"I know you told me it was a long story but please tell me, how do you know Jack?" Jess insisted.  
  
Will put down his bowl in an exasperated sigh. He looked at her and saw her interest. I might as well tell her, He told himself.  
  
"All right, don't say I didn't warn you," he said as he began his story. He told her about the medallion, Elizabeth, Jack, his father, Barbossa, being held captive by the pirates, and his mother. By the end of his tale he saw that in her eyes was astonishment.  
  
She had heard some of these tales before from Jack but she though that he was telling her about one of his many made up tales. Jess started to understand a little of this man that she would be staying with and started to gain respect for him.  
  
"So what happen between you and this Elizabeth girl?" she blurted after a few seconds of taking in everything that she heard.  
  
At that moment Will's expression changed. The thought of Elizabeth made his most recent issues resurface in his mind. He sighed and looked at the girl sitting in front of him. "I'm not exactly sure, what's going on between me and Elizabeth."  
  
(Meanwhile, at the Swan mansion Norrington and the Governor are talking amongst themselves about what they were going to do next.)  
  
"I still say that we let nature take its course, governor," Norrington insisted. He had been insisting this every since the governor finally got a maid to go seek Elizabeth in her room. He had seen enough pain from Elizabeth when she saw that woman with Will.  
  
"I still say that we must make it clearer to Elizabeth about the fact that they're not right for each other," her father insisted.  
  
Norrington sighed in defeat but then realized how late it was.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Swan but I really must be going now, it's getting late," Norrington said as he dismissed himself from the conversation. He was actually quite relieved to go home. They aid their goodbyes and he walked out the front door.  
  
He decided that tonight he would walk home. He passed by many women in the street who were gossiping amongst themselves about the happening in the city. He heard a couple of talks about the beautiful young woman that was wandering the streets this morning. Then he heard some about Will acting strangely around people.  
  
Norrington shook his head when he heard all of this. I wonder what they will be saying when they hear that she's staying with him, he wondered to himself. He silently began cursing himself for getting involved in everything that is happening between Elizabeth and Will but if it meant keeping her safe then so be it. I just hope that no one gets hurt in the process, he told himself as he finally arrived at his house.  
  
A/N: Review please! 


End file.
